Pichu Vs. Mewtwo and Lucario
Description Pichu goes up against Mewtwo and Lucario!....it's chances of survival are very, VERY slim. But let's find out on DBX! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX A pokeball is seen inside of Pokemon Stadium, and from it erupts a Pichu, who gives a very enthusiastic "Pichu!". What follows is it's opponents, who teleport in the arena. They're none other than.....Mewtwo and Lucario! Victory Road - Super Smash Bros Brawl Pichu gulps and then starts to sweat. HERE WE GOOOO! DBX Mewtwo teleported behind Pichu, and then followed up with a Shadow Ball, knocking Pichu back. Lucario then used Bone Rush, which knocked Pichu down onto the ground. Pichu attempted to fight back, but before he could, Mewtwo used disable. Lucario and Mewtwo used this to their advantage and teamed up on Pichu, they beat him up without mercy, and then finally threw him onto the ground. Pichu spit out some blood, he was feeling weak, his vision was getting blury. But.......he wasn't giving up yet! Pichu got up, and used Skull Bash on Lucario, which actually did a decent amount of damage to him. Mewtwo teleported into the air in an attempt to fire a Shadow Ball at Pichu, but Pichu used Thunder, which knocked Mewtwo down. Pichu jabbed Lucario with his head a few times, but then Lucario kicked him, knocking him back. Pichu then fired a Thunder Jolt, which Mewtwo reflected using Confusion, but Pichu dodged the attack just in time. The tables are about to be turned, as a smash ball appears! Pichu lands a few hits on the Smash Ball, but Lucario throws him back and breaks it! "MAX AURA!" Lucario transforms into Mega Lucario and unleashes his Aura Storm! Pichu ducks in an attempt to dodge the attack. The screen goes white, and silence follows. Lucario transforms back into base form and looks around. Pichu was still there...but Mewtwo wasn't. That's when he realized, that his attack missed Pichu......but hit Mewtwo! Lucario growled in anger, which distracted him long enough for Pichu to use Skull Bash on him again! Lucario was knocked back and landed face first on the ground, when he got up, he coughed up blood and struggled to stand. "H-how is this w-weakling doing so much d-damage?" "I c-can't give up now! I must d-defeat him!" Lucario then stood up, and charged an Aura Sphere and then fired it. It was a direct hit, and sent Pichu flying back. Pichu landed face first on the ground, and then got up and used Thunder Wave! Lucario was temporarily paralyzed, and could not attack. Pichu then used Sweet Kiss on Lucario when the paralyisis wore off. Lucario was extremely confused and tried to use Force Palm, but ended up hitting himself from the confusion. (cue Trainer Battle - Super Smash Bros for Wii U) Sure enough, another Smash Ball appeared! And this time, Pichu got it! Pichu then used Volt Tackle on Lucario, who took a great amount of damage from it, until.... It's super effective! Lucario exploded from the attack! Pichu then started to have a nap while blood rained down on him and the audience. DBX Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights